Amitiel
by Tamani
Summary: Along the same lines as MI, Amitial Ami is an angel who escapes from heaven one night going to earth and relive her childhood before she had to ascent; while she's there she meets Dom her BFF whom she thought was dead but really is a shadowhunter. Everything Owned by C. Clare, just my ideas along with OCs.


Nyctophobia can be marked as the fear of darkness, but Ami believes that it is not the dark that scares people, but rather the absence of light that scares people. At least, that is what her brother Zachriel had always told her, and he was always good at remembering anything. She wished more than anything, that her brother was standing beside her right now. It was close to midnight, and easily at 0 degrees by now; her teeth were chattering incessantly as she bundled her coat around her tighter as she peered around to get a sense of where she was. She could see faint outlines of buildings, and an alleyway that led to another maze of streets that you could barely navigate around at midday let alone midnight. She knew that she only had so much time before she would have to return home, but she was determined to do something worthwhile before her bed would be discovered empty and everyone would descend from the heavens to find her. _No, _she thought focusing _if you always worry about what is going to be, and then you are going to have no fun._ She let out a shaky breath, and watched in astonishment as she could see the cloud of her breath become visible, never before in her life had she seen anything like it.

It felt like hours rather than seconds before she heard a noise coming down the alley, it sounded like someone she knew, but she could not quite place her finger on the exact voice. It was definitely male; it reminded her vaguely of her years here as a child..._perhaps it is– No, it can_not_ be Dom, could it?_ The voice sounded an awful lot like his, only older, and deeper; from puberty no doubt. As her eyes strained to see the figures turning around the corner, now a mere fifty feet away from her, they were bound to notice her eventually. Suddenly, as if she was staring through a lens, that was simply a little unfocused and fuzzy, it became clear. She could make out that clumsy walk, that curly head of hair, and even the way he breathed screamed Dom. She could not believe her eyes; he was here; _alive, _with two other strangers flanking him with a single person in between them. It was as if they formed a triangle with a single person in the middle, Dom and the others forming a sort of walking prison. She realized she was holding her breath watching them walking by her without a second glance, even Dom ignored her. Her best friend since she was in diapers until she was seven, then he had disappeared from the world; she remembered his parents falling apart, thinking they had lost their oldest son. His two younger brothers Tom and Daniel were lost in a sense that they did not know what to do without him, they sat at the window for weeks looking to see that familiar walk and his mop of brown curls coming up the driveway. She could remember going to his funeral, once the police had announced that they found the person responsible for Dom's disappearance, even he admitted to kidnapping and killing Dom. She went to the funeral and said goodbye to her best friend; logic told Ami that this was not Dom, yet in her heart she knew it was.

She nearly lost sight of them, but regained it when at the last second she saw them move into the warehouse that was rented out for the local high school end of the year party. Before she could think about what she was doing she followed them inside, waiting only a few seconds so they would not suspect anything of her. The party was what you could expect any teenager party; everyone nearly smashed or close to it, with couples making out in the corner and then the more tasteful, unattainable guys playing pool or beer pong somewhere nearby. She saw the boy that was in the middle of Dom and his friends, but they had disappeared, and it was only the boy, talking with some girl. But it was not just _some_ girl; she was beautiful, long locks of blonde cascading down her ankle length gown. She thought that it would look ridiculous on anyone else except this blonde girl. She was pulled away from her thoughts when she noticed that the girl had giggled and was bringing the boy towards a bedroom door, and while he eagerly followed, he completely missed Dom and the other two guys walking in a beeline straight behind them, slipping in right after the boy, before the door could even close. As Dom slipped in, she could see something glinting, as if what he was holding reflected off the light for just long enough that she could see what he was carrying; _a long glowing knife._ Her whole body shook; Dom carrying a knife? Questions buzzing in her mind she headed straight to the bedroom, and slipped in unnoticed by all four of them and the boy. It appeared that they were not in fact, were in a bedroom, but the room where all of the technical equipment was; wires littered the floor, Ami nearly tripped on them several times, cursing herself and wondering how Dom managed to make it across so easily; it was as if the clumsiness had been knocked right out of him. Before anyone could notice her, which was surprisingly easy as no one turned as she came in, she hid behind a large tower of speakers in time to hear the boys' voice,

"Should have known that it was one of _you_ that would show up here," He said before spitting on the floor next to them, "going to kill me now, I reckon."

"You know we came here to kill you; you have been proven to be in league with our enemy-"

"He is no one's enemy, but our salvation." The boy cut off one of Dom's friend. He had black hair, cut around his face, framing his features and his bright blue eyes. At the boys' interruption he flushed red and twisted his beautiful mouth into a grimace. Now that she thought about it, everyone of Dom's new friends were gorgeous, the blonde with the brown dress, the blue boys' eyes, even the other two strangers, that she recognized were twins. Both of them with blonde hair matching the girls', even with the same eyes as the blonde; perhaps they were triplets. One of the blonde boys patted the blue boy on the back while whispering

"Don't mind it Alec, it doesn't know anything." So Alec was this "blue boy's" name; it seemed to fit him perfectly.

"Oh shut up Jake, can't you see it's just _toying_ with us?" Dom said angrily, there was much more hatred in this Dom than the one she remembered. "Iz, Karl, get sense of your brother, Alec doesn't need to be placated; we have a job to do," pulling the knife from his back, he pressed it up against the boys throat. Although why he did not run she could not imagine, she had to crane her neck to see that he was tied around a pole. Dom was planning to kill this boy, he must be no older than seventeen.

"Wait! I can tell you things! Where Victor hides, what his plans are just don't kill me." You could hear the boy pleading, trying to bargain for his life. Alec made some gesture to Dom; suggest that maybe you should listen to him. Dom just shook his head. Oddly enough for all that Dom had changed, he still seemed to be as stubborn or even more so.

"Every time we catch one of _your_ kind that's all we hear," Dom said, turning his voice hard and mockingly, "Oh, we know where Victor is, spare me and I will tell you – it's just a load of crap, _bullshit._" He said bringing the knife closer to the boys' throat. Ami swore she could see the boys' teeth growing longer, and his eyes taking on a definite non-human quality. Before Dom could penetrate the boys skin Ami jumped out of her hiding place, thinking there just _had_ to be someway to save this poor boy.

"Stop!" she screamed. It worked, all the heads turned towards her, a mixture of shock and astonishment on each of their faces, Dom even dropped the knife he was so stunned. Jake was the first one to recover, the words pouring out of his mouth as if he had not spoken in months.

"What. Is. This." Each word with a pause in-between them.

"Well Jake, surely you would know it's a girl, your sister Iz is one of them," he said gesturing to the approximate direction of Iz. "And she is _human_." He said with a mixture of disgust and shock, he was never good with surprises. Suddenly he chuckled, "And why shouldn't I kill it?"

"Because _he_," she said emphasizing on the word, "did nothing to you, why do you get to decide who's life is worth living?" Karl whistled a low sound and chuckled,

"This one's got a little mouth on her, doesn't she; talks so fast you don't even see her mouth moving."

"Yeah, you're right Karl her mouth isn't moving, I wonder why," he paused and turned towards Ami, a question in his eyes. "Care to explain why this Earther can see–"

Dom was cut off, the boy escaped from the ropes and now was about to attack Dom, without a moment hesitation Ami used what she was trained for and sprang into action. Moving faster than light she punched the boy in the face, his cheek started burning where she punched him. He screamed out in rage, turning toward Ami; however he was nowhere near fast enough. Ami whipped the blade from the floor as she turned around, hitting him square in the heart. The boy died within seconds, his body vanished as if it was never there; returning to wherever it came from. She had been away from home for no more than two hours and had broken three sacred rules, one for killing, two for being seen, and a third for talking to these mundane Earthers; these _humans_ through thought. Although they do not seem to be aware of Ami doing this, so perhaps she had only broken two rules. Rising from her kneeling position from when she landed after punching the boy, she looked up to see emotions from everyone's faces from confusion, anger, jealously, shocked, and simply awed at what this 'Earther' could do.

"That was not too bad for an Earther, huh mundane?" she said smugly. The first to recover this time was Dom, in one flash he had pinned Ami up against the wall, the other four flanking in behind him.

"You. What are you? An Earther you are not, and we are not mundanes, we are hunters. A mixture of human and angel blood; clearly superior to you. _We_ were created in Raziel's image, whilst you are probably a half breed of some warlock or other." He said, tightening his grip, pushing his forearm further down on her throat. The other three nodding in agreement, Alec looked unsure of what Dom was saying.

"Dom, really? You do not even recognize me anymore?" she said sighing, though she made sure her message got out to all five of their brains. Dom seemed unsure of himself for a second, trying to grasp at straws, and coming up empty. Once again he tightened his grip cutting off nearly all of her circulation; she was beginning to see stars.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" He screamed at her "Stop lying." He said quietly, as if he was whispering with her like he did when they were younger, and not now with only a minute before she passes out.

"Oh Dom," She said aloud, using her voice, sounding like a single plea of bells, each eye widening when they heard her speak so eloquently, and in such a dire and pleading tone. "Do you not remember me?" She said placing a hand to his cheek, despite the fact he was choking all air out of her body. Dom just stared back, willing himself to remember, he started loosening his grip on her, but she feared it was more because he was lost in thought rather than him remembering her. Either way, she took it as a sign to continue, using her voice forcefully she spoke in a subdued tone. "I remember. Your funeral, Daniel and Tom were so_...lost_, without their big brother. As was I when I learnt that my best friend had died. Yet here you are, in the midst of killing me after I defeated that moon-child for _your_ safety. It was a pity, he did not need to die," she remarked, choking on the last sentence, a dry sob for she would not break another rule and cry. The room was utterly quiet, everyone was looking to Dom to see what he would do, say to her.

"...Ami?" He said after a few minutes of silence, when he saw her eyes brighten at the mention of her name, he knew it was her, "Ami...but look at you; you're all grown up, but you're _human_, your an Earther and you still killed that boy." He released his hold on her neck and she fell down collapsing on the floor, for she had not realized that Dom had lifted her in up into the air, and she was gagging; trying to regain all the breath she lost.

"It seems," she said in-between coughs and splutters, "that we both have been keeping a separate life from each other, me from birth, but you from since you disappeared." She said wheezing, "You are a mundie-hunter. I have read about many of you but never did I think it was true."

"What?" Jake echoed, "is a 'mundie-hunter'?"

"A non-telepathic hunter, one that makes sure our realms, in this case Earth safe for all those who live here oblivious." There was a moment of silence as everyone waited for Ami to catch her breath before Dom was going to ask her another question. Alec placed a hand on Dom's shoulder as if to restrain him, then knelt down to Ami's level as if he were explaining something to a child, rather than an angel.

"And how do you...Ami," he said, noticing how his adrenaline kicked at the mere mention of her name, "know what we are?"

"It is in my schooling to know." She said returning to thinking the answer to them rather than speaking. This time, however, they noticed the difference.

"And what, is your school?" He asked patiently. Ami just looked at him with pleading eyes, staying silent. Ami started to get up, only to be pushed back down at Jake, she looked up at him with hurt eyes and he felt a familiar sting of betrayal, although _why_ he did he had no clue, it was not as if he could feel guilty for making Ami stay sitting against her will. He did it to others all the time as others did it to him.

Ami gradually heard a bell ring, louder and louder until she knew what was ringing. The angel bell; they know she is missing. Zach will be here any second to take her away from Dom and she would lose her best friend, never get to know the others, and never be able to come away from heaven again. She broke eye contact with Jake, pulled her knees up to her head, and looked around, her eyes filling to the brim with tears that could not be shed. She started to cry broken tearless sobs for all the losses tonight.

Her cry sounded like a single note, sadness sweeping over everything that heard her, his heart instantly went out to her. A nagging sensation in the back of his head wanted to put his arm around her, comfort her, and just make all of her worries go away. Before he got the chance to even move, a shadow fell upon them all, covering them in darkness.


End file.
